Jace and Clary - The Rune
by TheGoodChoice
Summary: Jace and Clary are having Problems, but Clary makes a new rune to allow thoughts, feelings and emotions to be shared so that Jace can explained to her how he feels without talking. This is my first and will not be my last fanfiction :)


Chapter 1

"Clary?" Jace yell defensively, "Why would you ever think I was cheating on you, I love you, you are the only one, there is no one else."

"I just thought..." Clary mumbled, "ever since Valentine's death, you've hardly touched me, let alone kissed me, every time I've asked to see you, you've always been busy." She exclaimed, "Before we found out we weren't brother and sister, we had kissed, talked about how you didn't care that we were related, you said you just couldn't contain your feelings towards me, you even slept with me, and now you find out we're not and you've barely even looked at me. It hurts Jace." Jace finally looked at her, his normal expressionless face had been replaced with guilt, his jaw tightened and he began to speak.

" I.. I" he stuttered, Jace never stuttered thought Clary. "I'm afraid I might hurt you," Jace said weakly.

"Why would you hurt me Jace? Jace what's wrong, has something happened?" Clary asked him, biting her bottom lip with anxiety.

"Nothing's happened, it's just ever since Idris, the only thing I've wanted to do is pick you up and kiss you, but that's not all, I've been having thoughts about other stuff I've been wanting to do to you..." His voice trailed off.

"What kind of stuff Jace?" Clary already knew what he was going to do, but she still caught her breath when he said it.

"You know I love you Clary bu..." Before he could answer Clary grabbed him and pulled him towards her, their lips smashed together, she felt like a ball of energy had being released into her system, all of the emotions and words she had wanted to tell him crushed through her and onto her lips, manipulating the way she moved, as if it were her very own sign language that only Jace could understand, she laced her fingers in his golden locks, and wrapped her legs around his waist, she wanted to be closed to him. He picked her up and pushed her up against the wall, not even loosing contact with her lips. Then he stopped, his pulse was racing along with hers. "There's so much I want to tell you," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers, even this small gesture sent shivers up her spine.

"Then tell me," she replied her hands tracing the angry scars on his back; he loved it when she did this.

"I, I can't Clary, I can't find the words," his head bending down into the crook of her neck.

"Let me help you," she said, pulling out her stele, she could see the images of a rune forming in her head. Connecting thoughts without speaking, the image of the rune was clear in her head now, a ball with two dark lines circling around it, and then interlocking. She decided to name it Jace, as its sole purpose was for him.

"Here, let me draw this," she whispered, he nodded, completely trusting Clary. The tip of her stele grew bright and there was the smell of burning skin as she drew the Rune onto his cheek, his jaw tightened again as she finished it.

"Now, close your eyes," she said, putting her stele down and resting her head upon Jace's. Almost the instant their heads touched, it felt like a dam had been released; all of his thoughts and emotions flooded into Clary's head like a tidal wave, her knees buckled at the sheer velocity of it, but Jace caught her, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. She saw him wake up after Valentine had killed him, the feeling of pure fear when he looked over and saw Clary lying on the ground. Then the scene switched, he was now standing opposite to Clary, just watching her as she was training, she felt his heart shatter when he thought of her with someone else. He wanted her, the scene switched again. This time they were in his room the night before; Jace was asleep dreaming, she saw herself in his dream, they were kissing, lust was in his eyes, they moved to the bed, and then his hand stumbled upon a seraph blade lying next to him, no sooner had he touched it, he picked it up and plunged it into her stomach, her warm, sticky blood began to spread across her shirt. Then he woke, Clary felt what he had felt, the guilt about what he had dreamed, the sickness he felt, the feeling of longing to see her, but not being able to without re-living his dream. Clary felt her heart sink, knowing she had yelled and accused him of cheating on her only a moment earlier. Before the scene could switch once more, he pulled away, they gasped together in unison, as though they had just awoken from a nightmare. But they hadn't Jace was still here, staring at her, noticing the way her red hair fell around her shoulders, and how she was biting her bottom lip waiting for an answer from him.

"Jace, I..." Clary stepped forward and embraced him, Jace fell backwards unto the bed "I'm sorry," she cried burying her face into his shirt, balling it up in her hands.

"Sorry?" Jace looked confused. "Baby you don't need to apologize, it's me not you, you couldn't have known how I felt, I'm the one who should have said something, instead of using a Rune to do so." Clary didn't reply, they stayed together that way for some time, wrapped in each other's arms.

"We need to get up Jace." Clary sighed, not wanting to release her grip from him; she could feel his heart beating through his chiselled chest. The warmth of his skin was warming her cold body. She loved him, "I love you Jace," this time Jace looked at her again, the fire in his eyes blazed, and shone as bright as ever.

"I love you to," He replied.

The end.


End file.
